Once Upon a Lotus Garden
by Taraquine
Summary: The way our two fave 'bad guys' met...a long time ago in ancient Egypt, once upon a lotus garden...please rr! :)
1. Ancksunamun

Once Upon a Lotus Garden:  
Anck-su-namun, Meet Imhotep  
  
By ~Taraquine~  
  
Writer's Preface: I love the Mummy movies, they are my all-time faves! That's why I'm gonna -try- to write a fan fic about when our favorite 'bad guys'-which I think is a very unfair description! -first met, centuries ago in Ancient Egypt, once upon a lotus garden.  
  
Chapter One:  
Anck-su-namun  
  
Anck-su-namun had been a mistress of the Pharaoh for as long as she could remember, a ward of the wing occupied by other girls and women also with the misfortune. She had been Pharaoh Seti's favorite since she was thirteen years of age.  
She didn't know who her mother was, though most likely she was also a mistress, of the former pharaoh. She didn't know who her father was, though it was possible he was that pharaoh himself. She would never know for certain, and she didn't care. No one in Egypt-except perhaps Seti, but he didn't count-cared about her.  
The other mistresses, both old and young, hated her, hated her for her coveted position as Pharaoh's favorite. They ignored her when she was among them, plotted against her when she wasn't. She didn't care. She wished to not have it anyway.  
Anck-su-namun hated them. Anck-su-namun hated Seti. Anck-su-namun hated her existence. Anck-su-namun hated the world. Anck-su-namun hated herself.  
* * * * * * *  
The day she found out about her role as Seti's future wife was the best and the worst day of her life. The worst, because of the horrific news. The best, because that was the day her life became something more than living to be Pharaoh's toy-she gained reason to live, reason to want to wake up the next morning. It was the day she met Imhotep.  
This life-changing day started out as any other. She awoke on the floor pad that was her bed when the Overseer of the Mistresses, a rough Nubian woman named Kasfret, shook her and the others awake. Then she was handed over to the slave girls for the three hour long preparations. Her long black hair was brushed till it shone, her loincloth put on, her expensive jewelry set in place just right, and the makeup was applied.  
Last but certainly not least-though it was all of the mistresses' least favorite part-the layers upon layers of golden and black body paint was painted on. Anck-su-namun despised it. It made her feel like a gilded decoration, one of the many here in the palace.  
After this, the mistresses were permitted to lounge around the apartments until Pharaoh called. For Anck-su-namun, sitting apart from the rest, this was not long.  
As she walked slowly, head down, to Pharaoh's chambers, she wondered what he could possibly want her for, at this time of day.it was only early morning, and Seti was usually in audiences of state.  
When she reached them, and softly opened the door, he was pacing the room, unattended by the usual Med-Jai guards. When she entered, he looked up and smiled.  
She hated his smile. It was false, haughty and leering.  
"Ah, Anck-su-namun!" said Seti, definitely not looking at her face, "I have news for you."  
* * * * * *  
When Anck-su-namun left Pharaoh some hours later, her heart was heavy and her makeup smeared. Seti had declared that she would soon become his wife. Not even Great Queen, either, but a lesser one. Higher than mistress, but not by much.  
I don't think I can bear this any longer, she thought bitterly, not noticing or caring where her feet were leading her. To be his wife, to have him to look forward to everyday-it's too much. Why should I even live? Anck- su-namun felt a warm tear trickle down her stone cold cheek, leaving a skin- colored line in the midst of all that paint.  
Then she hardened, wiping her eyes. I won't, she resolved, I won't live anymore. Why should I? Live among the gods would be paradise, and even if I don't make it there its better than this. Anything, any other existence, would be heaven compared to this.  
Breathing hard, her heart beating quickly, she went to get a dagger.  
* * * * * *  
No one noticed her flee to the royal lotus gardens, knife in hand, or if they did they didn't care and didn't try to stop her. The world spun crazily out of control, her heartbeat drummed in her ears. She fell once or twice, or maybe three times, but picked herself up and ran on. The lotus gardens. The lotus gardens. The name loudly rung in her body, filling it with terror and joy.  
No one would be there, not now. No one hardly ever came to the lotus gardens. She would be alone to do the deed, and they would not find her body for hours, perhaps days. And she would be free.  
And then she was there, out in the heat and sun, in the fragrant garden with its pools and flowers and fountains. She loved the lotus gardens, had ever since she was old enough to be a true mistress and had needed relief from her life. It was a fitting place to end her days. In peace, among the lotus flowers.  
Sobbing, Anck-su-namun flung herself to a nearby fountain, with a single lotus in the water. Water that would soon be mixed with blood.  
Cold terror overwhelmed her. Could she do it? She must. She picked up the fallen dagger with a shaking hand, held it over her heart. She plunged it towards her chest.  
And then a strong, steady hand grabbed her wrist, stopped the dagger. And a gentle, firm voice said softly, "No." Anck-su-namun slowly looked up, ever so slowly, into the eyes of someone she had never met before but would prove to be the most important person in the world.  
"You-you.touched me," Anck-su-namun said, shocked, angry. Why did he stop her? How dare he? She began to cry. Now what could she do? "I-I'll report you! It is treason-" she broke off, sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Yes," said the stranger calmly, "yes, I did touch you. I'm touching you right now."  
Anck-su-namun wrenched her wrist away, but the man still held the knife. He tucked it away in his robes. Now there was no hope. She threw herself on the ground, sorrow and pain and shame and anger all gathering in her tears.  
"Please get up," said the stranger worriedly, kneeling down beside her. "Please."  
Anck-su-namun turned, looked at him truly for the first time.  
His head was shaved, his skin bronze and muscular. He wore several religious articles and severe black robes. His face was handsome and kind.  
She turned away.  
"Who are you?" asked the stranger. "I know you are a concubine, but what is your name?"  
She paused in her sobs and her eyes flashed. "Mistress," she said coolly. "I am Anck-su-namun, Pharaoh's mistress." She regained a little of her composure and stood up shakily, ignoring the man's outreached hand to help her up. She glared at him. "And who might you be?"  
He smiled. "My name is Imhotep, High Priest of Osiris and Pharaoh's Vizier. Pleased to meet you, Anck-su-namun, Pharaoh's mistress."  
Those last two words brought back the fear, the humiliation, the desperation. Anck-su-namun wanted to die, and this man had robbed her of her only chance. Yet, in some strange, remote way she loved him for that, was grateful to this kind, handsome Imhotep. Imhotep.the full impact of his words hit her. High Priest? Vizier? This stranger, this man who had risked his life to save hers, was the most powerful man in the kingdom next to Pharaoh. Then she did a very spontaneous thing, and yet it felt just right.  
She hugged him.  
He was surprised at first, then his strong arms encircled her and their lips touched-just for a moment. Then Anck-su-namun pulled away, breathing hard. Imhotep looked bewildered and a little dazed. The world was spinning again.  
And then came the fear.  
She could get in just as much trouble, if not more, for touching another man, for -hugging- another man. Panting, she slowly backed away, then-and it was the hardest thing she had ever done-turned and ran as hard as she could out of the lotus garden, not looking back.  
  
Chapter 2: Imhotep, coming soon!  
  
Writer's Note: Well, there's Chap. 1! Hope you liked it, I plan on having 5 chapters, leading up to when Anck-su-namun really does kill herself, after she and Imhotep kill Seti. Anyway, it's my 1st fan fiction so please be understanding! I am almost done with Chapter 2 and it will be up soon.Please review! 


	2. Imhotep

Chapter Two:  
Imhotep  
  
W/N: Here is Chapter 2, from Imhotep's point of view. Please review, constructive criticism welcome! Chapter 3: Together coming VERY soon to a computer near you!  
  
Imhotep was born as the son of Pharaoh's Vizier, highest noble in the Lands of Egypt. He had always known that his destiny was to become a Vizier also, after his father. Yet he was not content.  
He felt the great god Osiris and his temples calling him, begging him to come. He knew his true destiny was to become a priest of the god of the underworld.  
It was not easy to break away from custom and tradition and become something else entirely, but he had done it. Over the years as he grew up, as he predictably became Vizier and the right hand of the Pharaoh, he planned his ascension to what was truly his. And one year, his chance came and he took it. Grand Vizier Imhotep also became High Priest Imhotep, and he was happy.  
Yet not happy enough.  
Something was missing, he knew. When he was much younger first his father then Pharaoh had tried to get him married, but Imhotep always refused. He felt there was some perfect soulmate out there, and none of these girls were it.  
Now that he had all he could want-power, wealth, religious satisfaction-he once again wanted more. It was time for that perfect soulmate to come into his life, though he could not know it.  
* * * * * *  
Imhotep stifled a yawn as he stood immovably behind Seti, dressed in his Vizier clothes. Occasions of state, such as this hearing of Nubian ambassadors, had always bored him. He preferred intellectual trials to trying not to fall asleep standing up.  
He glanced at Pharaoh, sitting comfortably in his throne, appearing to listen intently to the ambassadors but in fact, Imhotep knew, daydreaming (perhaps about one of his many concubines) and sighed quietly. In all outward appearances Imhotep was Pharaoh's most dedicated, worshipping subject, yet deep in his heart he had no respect for the man. He did not have what it took to be a ruler of Egypt.  
When the audience was over, Imhotep was the first to leave, after Pharaoh of course. Since his duties as Vizier no longer called, Imhotep decided to change into his priest's robes and hurry down to the Temple to see how things were going there.  
As he walked to his apartments, a girl with body paint, a loincloth, and nothing else on but jewelry rushed by him, not seeing him because her head was down, towards Pharaoh's rooms. He knew immediately that she was a concubine, or-as Pharaoh insisted-mistress. His heart felt a pang for them.  
But two minutes later the girl was out of his head, replaced by thoughts of the great god Osiris.  
* * * * * *  
Imhotep spent all morning at the Temple, and afterwards thought to treat himself to some free time, which was rare. His first thought was the royal lotus gardens, which had always entranced him with their beauty and calmed his stressed mind. Feeling cheerful, whistling, and greeting everyone he passed, he set off.  
As usual, they were empty. Not many came to the lotus gardens anymore, as the Gardener had died a few years ago, so now the flowers were overgrown and the fountains rusted. But to him, they had an enchanting quality of their own, and he came there often when he was feeling down. They were so big, he could be lost in them for hours.  
With a contented sigh, he sat down on a fountain and closed his eyes, relaxing. Then he heard them.  
Someone was sobbing heart-wrenchingly, and he could hear whoever it was stumbling somewhere near. Imhotep jerked up. Who could be so horribly sad? He followed the noise-it wasn't hard-and came to a clearing, with a fountain in the middle, and a girl sitting on it, staring in and crying.  
She seemed familiar, and was wearing the "dress" of concubines, except her paint was smeared-he could guess by who. His heart broke for the poor girl. Then he gasped. She had picked up a dagger and was holding it unsteadily above her chest.  
He knew what he had to do. He ran towards her and grabbed her painted wrist just as she lowered it to her heart. "No," said Imhotep, breathing hard. Had he really just done that? Touched one of Pharaoh's concubines? That was punishable by a traitor's death! He stared at her, astonished at himself, and her.  
She looked up at him then, surprised, and he almost staggered backwards. She was beautiful, entrancing, mysterious, lovely. He saw intelligence and wisdom in her coal black eyes, and unimaginable grief. And then Imhotep knew he had found his perfect soulmate. He knew he loved her, with all his heart and mind and soul, though his love contained none of Seti's lust.  
And then she said, in a beautiful voice that made him want to fly, "You-you.touched me! I-I will report you for treason!"  
"Yes," said Imhotep dreamily, "yes, I did touch you. I am touching you now," he pointed out.  
The girl twisted her arm out of his grip, but Imhotep caught the knife before it fell and put it quickly inside his heavy priest's robes. The girl suddenly began to sob again and threw herself upon the stone floor of the lotus garden, pounding the stones with her fists.  
Worried, Imhotep knelt down and said, "Please get up. Please." She looked up at him. Having gotten her attention, he asked the question he was dying to know. "Who are you? I know you are a concubine, but what is your name?" He looked at her hopefully.  
She looked angry, to his dismay. "Mistress," she said. "I am Anck-su- namun, Pharaoh's mistress."  
Anck-su-namun.what a beautiful name! He repeated it over and over in his mind and he was filled with Anck-su-namun.  
"And who might you be?" she asked, slowly standing up.  
Wanting to impress her, he told her. He saw the realization slowly dawn on her, saw her look at him again, more closely. Anck-su-namun, Anck- su-namun, Anck-su-namun.  
Then, all at once, her body was pressed against his, her face snuggled into his chest. He looked down at her tear-streaked face, surprised, then hugged her back. They began to kiss-  
And then Anck-su-namun pulled away, looking frightened. She backed away from his still outstretched arms, shaking her head. Then she turned and ran towards the palace. Imhotep felt like his heart was breaking. He started to follow her, then stopped. He just stared after her, feeling sad and lost and alone and happy all at once.  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon!  
  
Hope you like the story so far.it's just starting! :D 


End file.
